


I'm in love with my Sensei!

by Juniper11



Series: Sensei [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hopeless and they all knew it...yet it didn't stop them from wishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love with my Sensei!

She could think of many names to call the kunoichi of Konoha but under normal circumstances she would never call them stick in-the-muds. Yet, tonight, that would be the perfect phrase for them.

Temari looked around the table at the long, forlorn faces of her companions in disgust. They had been like this for the last twenty minutes and it was starting to annoy her. No, it hadn't started. It _was_ annoying her, and she was not going to put up with it any longer.

"Okay, the three of you know I don't come to Konoha often. Girl time is simply non-existent with me being the Kazekage's sister. There's too much responsibility placed on my shoulders. So when I come here I want to talk, relax, and have a little fun—which is what we normally do, unless there's something wrong with one of you, or as the case is today something wrong with _all_ of you. So spill it, but first tell me where the hell is Hinata?"

"Hinata is on a date with Naruto." Sakura muttered, keeping her face averted from Temari's prying eyes. That itself made Temari suspicious. Was that what was wrong with Sakura? Did she finally wake up and see what a great guy Naruto was when it was too late? That could be the reason for a long face because she knew that Sakura would never try to sabotage Hinata. No, Sakura had messed herself up on that one.

"I'm waiting for you three to tell me what's going on and I'm sick of it."

The three women all looked at Temari who had become something of a big sister to them all. She'd kick their ass in a second but wouldn't let anyone talk bad about any of them. She comforted them when they were sad and just all around loved them. Her love was returned as well. Sometimes, they wished that they could take her from Suna and keep her all to themselves.

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura all glanced at each other uncomfortably. They all knew that they each had their own issues but they didn't talk about it in fear that their companion would ask what was wrong with them in return and none of them were ready to share, but Temari wouldn't give them that chance to prepare since she knew she wasn't going to be staying long, and if one of them didn't start speaking soon the woman was going to destroy the nice, elegant restaurant they were in and they really didn't have enough money to pay for the repairs. With that thought in mind, Temari heard a chorus of,

" _I'm in love with my sensei!"_

The women looked around the table stunned. They couldn't believe that they had all just blurted out the same thing. An unnatural silence descended on the table as the words penetrated their brains. Pitying looks were passed around the table since they were all certain that they understood each other rather well now.

"We are all so stupid." Sakura said allowing her head to fall and bang on the table. The silverware clanged a little at her actions but everyone ignored it. "How did this happen? Stuff like this _isn't_ supposed to happen!"

"What I want to know," Temari began, "Is how _did_ it happen? Last time I was here, Hinata was still crazy about Naruto. You, Tenten were gaga for the Hyuuga. Ino was the official group slut,"

"Hey!" Ino yelled.

"And you Sakura, you were mad about Inuzuka."

"I wasn't mad about him."

The occupants of the table all looked at Sakura skeptically. "Okay, so maybe I was a little but you don't even understand. Kakashi was—"

"Kakashi?" Ino interrupted. "When did you drop the sensei?"

"When did you?" Sakura countered, and the two friends glared at each other until they heard Temari sigh.

"Tenten, if we start with the bobbsey twins over there I might kill them so I think it would be better if you tell me your story first."

Tenten glared at Sakura and Ino for a moment or two then sighed.

"It all started with a mission."

:::

Tenten sat down at the bar in the club and signaled to the bartender. He moved her way with a smile on his face that was so common that the kunoichi could practically read what he was thinking. Easy lay, easy fuck. She barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"What'll it be?" He asked, leaning down close to her. His breath was putrid and Tenten had to restrain herself from gagging. Instead, she simply leaned back and put a little more distance between their faces.

"Cognac." He raised a brow at her reply—he probably expected her to order some sort of fruity, girly drink and while she enjoyed those upon occasion it wasn't the night for that sort of thing. He waited a second as if she would change her mind but when her expression didn't change he nodded quickly and moved to bring her drink.

The stool beside her was soon occupied by the presence she had been waiting for. She didn't notice his approach but she should have. When she would think upon it later she would berate herself for the slip in her ninja skills. "A strong drink for a strong woman, I presume." Tenten's body stiffened briefly shocked that he had arrived already. She glanced over at him and found herself momentarily speechless. He was the prettiest picture she had ever seen. He wore all black. That was the first thing. She had never seen the man in any color besides green and it startled her—especially since he looked good in black. He wore a button down black shirt. The top two buttons were left undone barely showing any skin but the little she did see was suddenly tantalizing. He gave her a smile that was unlike the smile that she was used to. No, the smile was suave and debonair. It sent chills up her spine and goose bumps down her arms. The look in his eyes was intense, made to make a woman yearn for his touch, and surprisingly enough in those moments she found that she did—yearn for him that is.

Who was this man--this man who looked like her sensei and yet was not in those moments?

She could say the devil made her do it or maybe she just wanted to shock the old man much like he had shocked her. Whatever it was it was it was not what she'd do or say under normal circumstances.

Tenten tossed him a sultry smile right back. "I like my drinks like I like my men. Strong, and hot when in my mouth."

Tenten almost chortled when she saw the expression that flickered across her sensei's face.

:::

"You did not!" Sakura yelled.

"That was a rather ballsy statement, Tenten." Temari said nodding her head impressed. "I wouldn't have expected it of you."

"I would be inclined to agree with Temari if you hadn't said that to, _Gai-sensei."_ Ino shuddered. "That's just disgusting."

"Bitch, I will slap you for talking about my man."

"Your man?!" The trio yelled.

Tenten frowned. "Well, he's mine in my mind."

The four women quickly leaned together and softly sang, " _In my mind I'll always be his lady. In my mind I'll always be his girl.*" They_ giggled a little then leaned back in their chairs.

Sakura sighed and continued on the conversation. "That's the only place he's going to be yours. Gai is so straight-laced he'd die before looking your way."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Sakura." Tenten snarled.

"Any time."

"Excuse me, Tenten was telling a story. I'll have to kindly ask you ladies to shut the hell up."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other sideways wondering how _that_ was asking kindly.

:::

For a moment or two Tenten could see her sensei floundering at her response. She slipped off her stool and moved closer to Gai positioning herself so that she stood in between his legs.

"I can tell by the way you move, the way your clothes fit that you're a _strong_ man." Tenten reached out and ran and hand down his chest. "How would you like to be in my—"

Gai grabbed her hand then stopping it from going any further. She was being bad and she knew it. She was going to let her hand go as far down south as he would allow but she barely even made it half-way down his chest. She was disappointed and didn't know why. She would probably get in trouble for her attempt when they returned home but she would simply tell him that she had slipped into a youthful mode and he would let it go—he always did upon the rare occasion that she used the term.

His grip was firm on her hand and it caused Tenten to break her eyes away from his chest and look into his eyes. She was glad she did, though. A fire filled his eyes that had nothing to do with youth and everything to do with passion. It was a look that once upon a time would have repulsed her coming from this man but that night was full of inconsistencies and contradictions. That night, in her mind, they weren't student and teacher. They were a man and a woman who happened to desire the company of each other. It was a look that made her pulse race and her knees weak.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I like my women?" His voice had dropped an octave and he used his grip on her hand to pull her closer. She hadn't been sure she could come closer to him at that moment but she could. A single arm wrapped its way around her waist and held her close preventing any avenue of escape. She supposed that was alright because she found, for once, she didn't want to escape from Gai. Tenten was certain that her heart could be seen beating in her throat and had to force her next words pass it.

"How do you like your women?"

"Why don't you come with me to my room and find out?"

:::

"You're exaggerating." Ino said with her lip upturned in distaste. "There's no way that Gai could sound remotely sexy."

"You know what, Ino, what the hell is your problem with my sensei?"

"I have no problem with him at all. He's just not better than mine."

Tenten opened her mouth to blast Ino but Sakura spoke first. "And neither one of yours can top mine so shut up."

"Gai is Kakashi's eternal rival and I'll have you know that he's in the lead with their little competitions."

"Only because Kakashi doesn't care enough to put any effort into it."

"No, the truth is he's afraid he's going to lose."

"Don't go there."

"What? Afraid of the truth Sakura?"

"Children!" Temari shouted. "You're getting out of hand. We're not here to say whose sensei is better. We all know that Baki's has your sensei beat hands down."

The three women turned and looked at Temari with an evil glint in their eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. Baki can make them all bend over and take it like the bitches they are."

Before a shouting match could ensue Temari burst into laughter. Once the all realized how ridiculous they sounded they joined Temari in her laughter.

"I'm sorry Tenten. I'm just a little uptight about my situation. I never should have downed Gai-sensei." Ino said.

"It's okay Ino. I understand. Sakura let's just agree to disagree on the Gai/Kakashi thing."

"Agreed."

They all turned to look at Temari who looked at them puzzled. "What?"

"Take it back, Temari." Came their simultaneous reply.

"Take what back?"

"What you said about our sensei and yours." Tenten said testily. "And do you have something you need to tell us?"

"Fine. Fine. Baki's not necessarily 'better' than your sensei. He's just hotter." Her statement distracted her friends from Tenten's question just as she had intended. She wondered how long it would be before they realized what she had done.

"Oh no he's not!" Sakura said.

"You have seen Kakashi's face, haven't you? It was that incident on the mission if I recall. But you've been with Kiba since then. And I know he wasn't on your mind while you were with him." Sakura eyes darted away guiltily. "Sakura Haruno, what did you do?"

"I've been a bad girl." Sakura said softly.

"Oh, hell no. Tenten finish your story so we can deal with that one right there." Temari pointed at Sakura's guilty face. Tenten took a quick look at Sakura then nodded. There was too much going on behind Sakura's eyes to let the subject die.

:::

She had a sexy walk. She normally only took it out the closet when she thought Neji was looking but Neji wasn't anywhere around and for once she was not thinking about him. She linked her hands in Gai's and allowed him to lead her out the club—for all the good her sexy walk would do.

Tenten looked longingly at the dance floor. She had always wanted to go dancing with Neji, but Neji never looked her way and even if he had she was sure he wouldn't be the type to dance anyway. A sigh slipped from between her lips. It had been so long since she had danced with anyone, but she shook the urge off, but not before Gai noticed her distraction.

"Did you want to dance?"

"I haven't danced in a while so…"

"There's no rush." And there wasn't. He was supposed to meet her in this bar when his portion of the mission was completed. She had come there every night to wait for him—every night consisting of two. She really hadn't expected him to complete his end so quickly but she should have known better given who he was.

He immediately altered his course and led her to the dance floor. She was suddenly very nervous. She had never seen Gai dance before and she was certain it was going to be a mortifying event but she didn't mind—as long as she was able to move to a smooth rhythm it was okay with her. She was wrong, though. A slow song poured over the club and Gai pulled her into his arms gently. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his throat. They swayed to the music and for a second, maybe two, possibly three before she forgot it was a mission. His movements were executed flawlessly and with a grace that was astounding. Tenten found herself grinning at his hidden talent.

:::

"He hums while he dances. I could feel the vibrations in his chest as he held me. Sometimes I hear that song and it takes me back to that time when it was just the two of us on the dance floor together. You know, before this mission I already cared about him, loved him. But it was on this mission that I finally saw him as a man…and that changed everything for me."

"What happened when he brought you back to his room?" Ino inquired.

"Gai-sensei came back. The room was warded and soundproofed so he felt free to be the man that I know so well. It was like we have never shared those moments. It was like he was never really had any interest in me at all…."

"I hate to be the one to say this, but didn't you fall in love with a man he made up for the mission's sake. I mean, that really doesn't sound like the Gai that we all know." Sakura said worriedly.

"I thought that too, at first…but now I'm not so sure it matters. I mean, he's a good man. A little overzealous at times but a good man nevertheless. You see, before that night I never saw the man as anything but my sensei. My loud, boisterous sensei but that night made me realize that he's a man--single, handsome man that I would mind having in a more personal part of my life."

It was Ino that asked the question that was on all of their minds. "What about Neji?"

"At this point I think we all know that Neji is never going to look at me in that light. I waited long enough, don't you think? Besides, I'm in love with my sensei, now. Neji just can't compare."

"So, what are you going to do?" Temari asked.

"What can I do? I mean, Sakura was right. Gai is straight-laced. He'd never consider having a raunchy affair with his horny student."

"Is that all you want--a roll in the hay? Tenten, have you even lost your virginity yet?" Sakura asked.

"Why does my virginity come up every time we get together?"

"Honestly, I brought it up because I'm afraid for you Tenten." Sakura stated. "You seem like the type of girl to lose her virginity to the man she loves."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm not saying there is…but say you had the opportunity to sleep with Gai. Would you even be able to look at another man afterwards? You seem like the forever type of girl."

"Why do you keep making it seem like it's such a bad thing, Sakura?"

"Because we're all here moping for a reason. If we thought our sensei could see us as anything more that a fling then there would be no problem. I don't want you to do something foolish and then lose your heart only to never get it back again."

"It's already gone, Sakura."

"You got it back from Neji, didn't you?"

Tenten said nothing as she realized that she had a point.

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Actually, tonight," Temari began, "We're going to have a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and that will be all." The waiter nodded and departed from their table swiftly. When her friends looked at her quizzically she explained, "Its white wine. Besides tonight doesn't seem like a night for casual dining anymore."

**_:::_ **

"Ino, it's your turn." Ino's glass that was half-way to her lips froze at Temari's words.

"I thought Sakura was next!"

"She was but I have a feeling she needs to be a bit more liquored up before she tells us what she did."

"But I don't want—" Ino cut her words off when Temari gave her 'the look'. "I'm not scared of you, Temari."

"You should be." Temari said ominously.

"Just go ahead, Ino. You'll feel better afterwards. Trust me." Ino bit her lower lip at Tenten's words.

"I don't know if anything will make me feel better. You know, I'm not like you, Ten. I don't have your scruples or hang-ups. But I found for once in my life I wish I did I wish other people thought I had your morals. I wish that there was more behind my actions that just what people believed on the surface."

"Ino…" Sakura said already sensing a bad ending to a story not yet told.

"So you guys know about my fling with Kotetsu?"

"Everyone in the village knows about that now…just like they know about Sakura and Kakashi's thing as well as Hinata's tryst with Shino." Tenten grumbled. They also knew about the unrequited love she had for Neji Hyuuga, but saying that out loud only angered her.

"Yeah, well, it kind of earned me a reputation."

"For being a slut?" Temari asked bluntly.

"Or being easy." Ino said, for once, not offended by the Sand kunoichi's words. "At first it didn't bother me. Actually, for a long time it didn't bother me. It wasn't like I was looking for some grand love because the truth is that I honestly never thought anyone would live up to my expectations for what I want in a man, but I have needs."

"Of course you do. We all do—even Tenten." Temari assured her and ignored the glare that Tenten was constantly sending her way.

"So as it happens one night…."

:::

Ino was headed home when she bumped into Kakashi Hatake.

:::

"Pig, this story better not be headed where I think it is because I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Shut up, Sakura. This is my story so just listen to it."

:::

Over his shoulder was slung a familiar figure. Ino's brow furrowed in concern. Was that Asuma-sensei?

"Ah, Ino. I'm glad I bumped in to you. Would you happen to know where Asuma is staying nowadays?"

Asuma and Kurenai had broken up. Neither talked about what happened between the two, but it seemed that Asuma was taking things rather hard. He was frequently seen drunk in public. Ino had taken him home a few times and she knew Shikamaru had as well. Ino sighed.

"Stand him up, Kakashi sensei. I'll take him home."

Kakashi shook his head. "He's completely out this time. I'm going to have to carry him."

Ino sighed and nodded leading Kakashi to his new home. Ino pulled out her spare key to his home. She saw Kakashi's brow rise at her actions but she didn't know why. He knew as well as she did that someone had to take care Asuma because he certainly wasn't going to do it himself. In fact, Ino had made a point of taking on more missions because the _only_ time Asuma was sober was when he was on one.

:::

"You know, I had noticed that…but I didn't want to mention it." Tenten began.

"I noticed it as well, but I wanted to talk to you before I mentioned it to the Hokage." Sakura said. "He really loved her, didn't he?"

"Loves her. Not past tense." Ino corrected.

"I wonder why she left him." Temari mused.

"I suppose with women it could be any number of things." Tenten said, "Maybe he didn't pay enough attention to her."

"Maybe he broke her heart." Sakura said looking down sadly.

"Or maybe it was just her." Temari spoke up startling them all. "It's not always the man's fault. Judging from how harshly you guys say he was taking it I'm going to assume the problem lies with her and not him."

"You think she doesn't love him anymore?" Ino asked.

"I think that's entirely possible." Temari stated.

"So are you saying I have a chance?"

"About as much chance as Tenten over there."

Ino scowled and Tenten sneered at Temari. Temari simply shrugged and waved her hand in the air telling Ino to continue her story.

:::

"Just put him in the bed. I'll take care of things from here." Kakashi looked at Ino uncertainly, and Ino knew it was because she was a girl alone in the home of a single, albeit drunken man. "Look, this is my sensei. I can assure you I've seen all the man has to offer—especially since he broke up with his girl and I'm really not interested in going there. Still, he's is my sensei and I know him well enough to know he'd rather I take care of him than you."

"I've known him for a lot longer."

"But just how close are you to anyone?" Ino retorted. Kakashi said not another word. He deposited Asuma onto his bed and left with a nod in her direction. Ino sat down on the bed beside Asuma with a sigh. "What are we going to do with you, sensei?" Ino then proceeded to remove his shoes from his feet, tossing them on the floor. She tugged off his jounin jacket and shirt and tossed them on the floor. She briefly considered putting away his things but decided not to. He'd know exactly who took care of him—and who was annoyed with him the next morning if she left things the way they were. Shikamaru and Chouji always put his things away. Ino never bothered.

"You know, sensei, you behavior is bordering on deplorable." Ino said as she began tugging his pants off his hips. "I know things are hard for you right now, but you've got to realize that we need you—especially Shikamaru. You don't know it but he's taking your behavior pretty hard and—" Ino cut herself off upon the realization that Asuma's eyes were open and looking directly at her.

One minute she was looking at him and the next she was pinned beneath him. She lay there momentarily stunned until his lips touched hers. She still didn't know why she didn't push him off her and slap some sense into him; a part of her wished she had. Instead, she responded tentatively at first, and then when more fervor.

:::

"What happened next?" Tenten asked almost anxiously.

"You know, Tenten…." Ino began.

"Ino, I swear if you tell me if I get my own life I wouldn't have to live vicariously through you I'm going to take a shuriken and carve your face up with it."

"Well, Tenten, I don't have to say anything…you just did it for me." Ino tossed Tenten a evil grin that Temari immediately saw straight through. Her eyes narrowed on Ino's form.

"Just tell us what happened next." Temari demanded.

"Nothing. He passed out directly afterwards." Temari exchanged a look with Sakura who seemed to know as well that Ino was lying through her teeth. Temari quickly indicated that she wanted some privacy with Ino and Sakura nodded her head.

"Tenten come with me to the bathroom."

"Must we always travel in packs? Are we wolves or something?" Tenten grumbled rising to her feet.

"It's the way of the girl. Deal with it." Sakura said rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

Temari waited a second or two before looking at Ino. "Now that they're gone you can tell me the truth."

"I am—"

"Ino, you're good at spilling secrets not keeping them. So confess before I beat it out of you."

Tears sprang to Ino's eyes. "He didn't pass out." Ino whispered. "He made love to me. Temari, I've had sex with enough men to be smart enough to distance myself afterwards. The only thing it's about is a little slap and tickle."

"Right."

"But when I say he made love to me, I mean it Temari, he did. It was like my body was a temple where he worshiped. For once, I didn't feel cheap or dirty. I felt downright sexy, desired, and beautiful."

"What happened afterwards, Ino?" Temari said dreading the answer.

"He called me Kurenai and passed out."

"Damn." Temari felt her eyes tear up. "Damn." She repeated but it seemed Ino wasn't finished just yet.

"For any other man I normally would have left before he awakened…but I stayed."

"Damn, damn!" Temari repeated seeing exactly where she was going with this.

"He woke up the next morning. He didn't even notice me at first. I lay awake that night just thinking…." Ino's voice trailed off and she had a far away look in her eye. Ino shook her head quickly coming to her senses. "He was horrified once he saw me. He jumped out of the bed and moved away from me as if I had leprosy."

"What did you do?"

"I got out of the bed and started getting dressed. By the time I got my clothes on he apologized. Said it was a mistake and that it would be better if we just pretended it never happened. Afterwards he proceeded to go into his kitchen and find whatever form of alcohol he could find to drown himself in."

Temari held her arms open and Ino moved over towards her allowed the older woman to wrap her arms around her and hold her tight while she cried.

:::

"Why are we still in the bathroom, Sakura?" Tenten asked when Sakura was still drying her hands ten minutes after she had finished washing her hands. Sakura sighed.

"Ino slept with Asuma-sensei."

"Did you just say--?"

"Yes."

"But she said—"

"She lied."

"How do you--?"

"I've been close to Ino since we were kids. I know her."

"But—"

"I'm certain Tenten."

"So, why—?"

"She needed to talk to someone about it alone. Temari was the best choice."

"Will you--?"

"No, I will not stop finishing your sentences. Deal with it."

"Bitch."

:::

Tenten and Sakura joined their two friends to see Ino as composed and arrogant as ever. Temari still looked worried but Sakura felt a little better knowing that Ino had got it off her chest.

Sakura supposed it was her turn now so she quietly tried to figure out how to tell her friends her story, but Temari spoke before she could.

"I'm in love with my sensei."

"You're what?" Ino shrieked.

"You heard me. I suppose my story isn't quite, well…"

Three sets of eyebrows rose at Temari's seeming speechlessness. None of them could ever recall a time when Temari was wordless. It was dumbfounding. After a while of silence they realized that Temari wasn't going to say anything else. She was going to have to be prodded for information.

"When did you realize you were in love with him?" Tenten prodded.

"Around the time that Gaara was working his ass off to become the next Kazekage. He was never really comfortable around Gaara but once he realized what his goal was he did everything in his power to help him. I had always respected him but it wasn't until then that I realized I loved him."

"What happened? Did you tell him or…?" Sakura asked.

"Tell him? Oh, no. I'd never do that. Baki was married."

"Was?" Ino asked.

"She died in the line of duty."

"So…" Sakura began, "What's the problem?"

"I knew his wife. She was the ultimate kunoichi. She went on missions kicked major ass and when she came home his food was on the table and his house was clean. He never for a second doubted that all her love was for him. She showed it in every possible way that she could. She never slacked in any area of her life. She was the ideal woman. To put it frankly I can't compare. I'm not even sure I have the guts to even try."

"That doesn't sound like the Temari I know." Ino said.

Temari shrugged. "The only area in my life where I feel insecurity is with him. It's why you've never seen it before. I keep every emotion I feel for him under lock and key and I never let it out—ever."

"And it's killing you inside, isn't it?" Tenten said softly.

"Yes, it is." Temari sighed. "I'm telling all of you this because I want you to know that you should never fear coming to me and telling me anything--because I won't keep secrets from you. Not even my darkest ones."

:::

"I'm actually kind of glad Hinata's not here. She was kind of upset when things ended between me and Kiba—especially when neither of us would give her an explanation. I'll be honest and say that, yes, I did adore Kiba. He was the hotness. He was strong, reasonably intelligent, and he was great in bed. He was a bit of a perv but I kind of liked that."

"So where did things go wrong? I really thought you and Kiba were going to make it. I thought he was _the one._ He even met your ridiculous qualification—he looked good in leather." Ino said. She sounded irritated at Sakura and she probably was. Out of all of them, besides Hinata, she was the one who came closest to having a real, solid love but she had thrown it all away.

"Well, the honest truth is that it was that mission."

"What mission?" Tenten asked confused.

" _The mission_." Temari clarified watching as understanding dawned on them all.

"If it had been a one night stand, I could have dealt with it. I know I could, but that man worked my body every which way for days. He was insatiable and the truth is no other man can satisfy me but him."

"Sakura, could this be lingering affects of the jutsu that was put on you guys?" Tenten asked quickly.

"If it was wouldn't it be affecting him as well? Wouldn't he have come to me by now?"

"Maybe not." Ino said. "I mean you can keep yourself away from him, can't you?"

"Yes but—"

"It stands to reason that he can do the same; besides your relationship with Kiba was pretty heavy. Do you think he'd interfere in your happiness?" Ino continued on.

"No, he wouldn't, but that doesn't matter because I had the Hokage check me over and there are no lingering affects. The problem is with me."

Immediately all their hopes were dashed at perhaps getting one of them out of their morbid situation.

"So where does Kiba come into all this? Did he find out?"

"Oh he found out alright and he was pissed. You see it was like this…"

:::

Teeth nipped at her neck eliciting a shiver from her body. Hands roamed over her body hungrily. Sakura groaned when she felt fingers brush at her entrance—then gasped when she heard the voice.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

The Kakashi clone that Sakura had been essentially masturbating with immediately dispelled. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into the angry chocolate eyes of Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kiba, it's not what you think."

"It's not what I think? It looks like you're fucking a damned clone of your sensei!"

Sakura paused. "Okay…maybe it is what you think, but—"

"What the hell, Sakura? Is this why you won't come meet my mother? You're hung up on that fling you had with your sensei?!"

"Kiba, please. Don't misunderstand. I care about you—"

"Yeah, but do you love me?"

"I—"

"It's a simple question, Sakura. Do you love me or not?

"…"

:::

"I couldn't answer him. God help me, I couldn't answer him."

"Sakura." Tenten said pityingly.

"Sounds like you just want to fuck him again." Temari said, looking at Sakura with a raised brow.

"That's because I do. Maybe if I do that I can completely get him out of my system. Maybe I'll realize it wasn't as good as I thought it was. Maybe it's not love. Maybe I can still beat this thing."

"You make it sound like you have some sort of disease." Ino commented.

"Perhaps it is…because it's certainly killing me."

"Okay, so do you harbor any feelings for the man aside from lust?" Temari questioned.

"I was sure it was just lust…until…."

:::

"Ah, Sakura. There you are. I've been looking for you."

Her relationship with Kiba had ended two weeks prior and she had been avoiding Hinata for the entire two weeks. Partly because she knew Hinata would never ask for an explanation but Sakura would feel it was necessary to give her one. Kiba wasn't like a brother to her but he was still a close friend. So that was why when she heard her sensei's voice when Hinata was heading right in her direction that she felt like she had been sent a gift from the heavens.

Hinata paused in her approach towards Sakura looking back in forth between the two of them. Sakura gave her friend a smile and said, "I'll catch up with you later. Okay?" Hinata nodded her head and continued on her way quietly.

When Sakura could no longer see Hinata's form she let out a relieved breath completely forgetting that she wasn't alone.

"Are you two fighting?" Kakashi asked, curiously.

Sakura's head snapped towards Kakashi. Her heart started hammering wildly at his close proximity.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just—" Sakura looked over her shoulder in the direction that Hinata had went in pretending that was her major concern at the moment—when it wasn't.

"So you two are fighting. About what?"

"We're not fighting." Sakura began. "I just don't want her to ask me why Kiba and I broke up."

"Why _did_ you and Kiba break up?"

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want _you_ asking me, either."

"Fair enough. Just know I'm here if you need an ear. Now come along. Naruto and Sasuke are waiting for us on the training grounds."

"It will probably be destroyed by the time we get there."

"Hmm. You're probably right. Want to go get something to eat?"

:::

"So…he asked you out…on a date?" Tenten inquired anxiously.

"No, it wasn't like that. We go out to eat all the time."

"In other words the two of you have been dating for quite a while." Ino clarified.

"No!"

"Why are you denying it?" Temari questioned.

"Because he doesn't want me! He said it himself!"

:::

"Sure, why not? I haven't had lunch today."

The two strolled silently down the street until they came upon a little café. Kakashi gestured to it and with a nod the two entered being seated at a table.

They sat in what Sakura thought was a comfortable silence until Kakashi finally spoke.

"Kiba came to see me a couple of weeks ago." Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her eyes couldn't manage to tear away from his, nor could she speak. "He told me of certain…occurrences between you and a clone. He was itching for a fight."

"Did you give it to him?"

"No."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"What isn't there to see? He wanted to fight. You didn't. Therefore nothing happened."

"Nothing happened and yet everything happened." Sakura raised a brow at the vague comment. "Sakura, I have no desire for a relationship with you. What happened on that mission was a mistake."

"I'm aware of that." Sakura replied woodenly.

"Are you? The last thing I want is for you to waste you time hoping for something that would never occur. You should move on. You could have been happy with Kiba."

Sakura rose to her feet. "If that were so I would have fixed it. Don't presume to know everything when you have very few facts, _Sensei._ "

"Sakura, sit down."

"No."

"I said sit."

"I'm not one of you dogs."

"And yet there are those who liken you to a bitch."

The resounding slap echoed through the café. There was a pause in the conversation as all eyes were on them.

"That was unnecessary and uncalled for." Sakura said with tears filling her eyes. She made a move to leave but she felt fingers wrap around her arm trapping her as she made an attempt to rush past him. She turned her head in order to verbally assault him but soon found them both no longer standing inside the café but rather outside her home.

"It was necessary as well as called for. The past is the past. Just let it go, Sakura."

"And if I can't?"

"Then I pity you."

With those final words departed in a puff of smoke. Sakura stood outside her apartment aware of an unbearable ache was forming in her chest. She had lost before she had even tried. There was no worse feeling than that.

:::

"I didn't realize until the moment he disappeared that somewhere inside me I had been harboring this hope that maybe…someday…"

"And he dashed those hopes to pieces." Temari said. "Honestly, that sounds like rather bastard-like actions. Not at all like the Kakashi I know. You sure Naruto and Sasuke didn't set you up?"

"They wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure? If they thought it was in your best interests, are you sure they wouldn't?"

"I—"

"They're overbearing and ridiculously protective."

"They have many faults but in the end they love me. Why would they set out to hurt me like that?"

"To save you from a greater hurt in the future."

"I would have noticed a clone."

"Are you sure? Your emotions were running pretty high."

"Then how would they have known about the Kiba incident?"

"It's possible that in his anger Kiba did say something to one of them. You know how Kiba is." Ino interjected.

"Why are you all trying to fill me with false hope?"

Her friends were quiet for a while trying to find an answer to that question. It was Tenten who answered it.

"Because it seems to me, that out of all of us the one who comes closest to having a chance is you. If you give up then we all might as well give up."

"I say we forget them all." Ino said pouring herself another glass of wine. "I mean, we all know that while Konoha has plenty of sexy shinobi there's only one worth marrying."

"And Hinata already snagged him." Tenten said.

"That bitch." Sakura said causing them all to laugh.

"I say we have a toast." Temari said raising her glass. The three younger women quickly followed suit. "To Hinata, the luckiest bitch in Konoha."

"To Hinata," Ino said, "May you bag him, and drag him to the alter."

"To Hinata," Tenten piped up, "May you have more sex that I'm having."

"That's not hard." Ino said with a laugh as Tenten stuck out her tongue at her.

"To Hinata," Sakura said interrupting the laughter around her. "May you cling to happiness…because sometimes it's once in a lifetime."

And with those words the four ladies emptied their glasses.

:::

Once more their words had not gone unheard. Of course, this time it was only eight individuals that heard their words.

Of the eight…four were the kunoichi's beloved sensei.

The other four well…the other four found the need to prove that Naruto Uzumaki _wasn't_ the best catch in Konoha.

How will it all end?

**Author's Note:**

> *Heather Hedley--In my mind


End file.
